


Окей, Google

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Gen, Kinda, Penis Size, Sexual Humor, The World's Greatest Baby-Detective, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Сам знаешь, что говорят, если у парня большие ступни.





	Окей, Google

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damian Waynesday: 4-1-1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462698) by Reyn. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #дик_грейсон_и_другие_пенисы  
> #юный_хуйдожник  
> #У_НАС_В_ГОТЭМЕ_ВСЕ_БОЛЬШОЕ

— И сам знаешь, что говорят, если у парня большие ступни.

Вообще-то, Дэмиан не знал, что говорят о мужчинах с большими ступнями, поэтому, вернувшись домой, он сразу направился к Альфреду. Когда тот услышал вопрос, на его лице отразилась та же растерянность, которую чувствовал Дэмиан. Альфред уставился в потолок, будто там был написан ответ, затем снова взглянул на Дэмиана и пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, это значит лишь, что им нужна обувь большого размера.

Дэмиан презрительно фыркнул — этот ответ никуда не годился. Если логика настолько очевидна, в чём тогда смысл? К тому же это не объясняло, почему девицы _хихикали_.

Таким образом, он был просто вынужден проникнуть в отцовский кабинет, включить плоскоэкранный монитор и войти в аккаунт с крайне ограниченными правами, который завели специально для него, чтобы он делал домашние задания. Потому что собственный ноутбук он всё ещё не заслужил.

У аккаунта было несметное количество ограничений, но при этом оставался доступ к поразительному числу бесполезных сайтов. Включая порно. Дэмиан даже думать не хотел о возможных причинах этого парадокса.

Открыв Google Chrome, — браузер, на который он перешёл, как только узнал, что Стефани Браун поклонница Firefox, — он ввёл свой запрос в поисковой строке и нажал «enter». Дэмиан открыл первую же ссылку, потом третью, проскроллил страницу вниз, оценивая результаты, и меньше чем за пару минут получил ответ.

Что ж… по крайней мере, это объясняло хихиканье.

Откинувшись на спинку рабочего кресла, которое было раза в два больше его самого, Дэмиан погрузился в размышления о достоверности этих россказней. Проверить на себе он не мог — до пубертата объект исследования из него был неподходящий. А вот Грейсон стал бы идеальным доказательством обратной теоремы.

Ведь если работаешь с Грейсоном, то рано или поздно, так или иначе ты неизбежно увидишь его пенис. То ли потому, что под костюм Грейсон забывал надевать надлежащую защиту, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение чётко проступающие контуры, или просто потому, что он не верил ни в нижнее бельё, ни в какую-либо форму скромности, и оттого переодевался прилюдно. Дэмиан столько раз становился невольным свидетелем его стриптиза, что мог бы нарисовать эскиз его члена по памяти.

Это он и сделал. Несколько раз и в разных ракурсах.

Когда он закончил, то устроился в кресле отца ещё вальяжнее, упёрся ногами в его стол и, постукивая карандашом по блокноту, принялся глубокомысленно вычислять, какой же размер обуви подойдёт Грейсону, если основываться исключительно на этих данных.

Он даже сделал миниатюрный набросок самого старшего из своих братьев в полный рост — в комплекте с членом, — надеясь, что рисунок в масштабе подтвердит его гипотезу.

Спустя несколько минут Дэмиан резко выпрямился и отшвырнул блокнот с карандашом на стол. Это было глупо. Пытаться угадать размер обуви Грейсона, разглядывая его пенис? О чём он только думал. Эта затея сразу была обречена на провал — он ведь понятия не имел, каков средний коэффициент для соотношения таких параметров! Ему нужна была контрольная группа побольше. 

Тим. У Тима был аналитический склад ума. Возможно, был шанс убедить его помочь Дэмиану собрать необходимые данные…


End file.
